If Morning Ever Comes
by twent47blue
Summary: This is Akihito's point of view. Mature content so please be adviced. Finder Series is not mine this is only inspired by the original. Akihito's private thoughts about Asami.
1. Waiting For Morn

Author's Note: This is for my burning fire, forever you would burn inside of me. I would continue believing in you…believing in us. No matter wherever you maybe, no matter wherever I will be…inside of me there's you. The Finder Series and its characters are not mine, this is just inspired by the manga ka, Ayano Yamane senpai.

I was often amazed about my purest of luck. That of all the people in the world, I end up with you. Sometimes, it makes me shudder and quiver with fear at how much I love you. It is at the very core of my being. And it makes me helpless and weak, submissive to your will. It's like all the love that I'm supposed to ration little by little in my lifetime is being spent all at once right at this moment. Because whenever I'm with you I always feel as if I'm leaving myself behind with you, and when I'm alone and away from you, I feel myself empty. And only when I'm with you I'm whole again. Me again.

Ryuichi Asami….a very strong name, the only spell that holds my heart captive. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I am yours. From the lens of my camera, I had bared my soul, reflected my true nature. You were always been my mirror, in a world without you…I can't even know my own identity. For in this world, in this lifetime, I am no one. And you are someone who meant power and a force that holds my entire being captive.

What if he decided one day he had enough, that he grew tired of seeing my face and he wanted someone new? What am I gonna do then? How am I gonna cope? I had moved my world with him in mind, no matter what words I utter when I am with him, my heart always goes against it. That there are times I pretend that I push him away but in reality, I crave for his skin next to mine. And one of these days, I will stop all the pretending and start voicing out what I truly feel for this cold, cold man. Asami. His name is like my kotodama or word magic, and he is the shaman that holds my being like his very own Koma-oni or a guardian demon whose sole purpose is to protect his master. A tool. For that is what I am to Asami, not that I protect him, but he protects me. But to him, I feel, that I'm just his tool. To pleasure his body, to release all his sexual urges. There is no love. Love is not even in his vocabulary of magic words. For his words are just weapons to use against me, to coax me to submission, to his will.

I had willed myself not to fall for him. I had tried so hard to distance myself, to make my heart cold and hard. But each night, I crave for him. My body shakes and shudder like a junkie looking for a quick fix, driving me crazy with the urges I cannot satisfy on my own. There were temporary methods, temporary relief but after awhile I would be shaking and quivering all over again, when I get a whiff of his cologne or when I smell the remnants of his after shave on my pillow. My whole world revolves around him, and I'm like a scavenger or beggar going through the scraps he left behind after his leave, remnant smell of his after shave on my pillow, the towel he used after his shower, he may have use my shampoo or soap, but there is still this distinct smell he leaves behind, a musk that can only be identified as Asami. I savor these collection after he's gone and hold on to them for days until it loses its value.

Why did I end up this way? Why did I made myself to be this way? He is just a man after all. I heard of men going crazy over women, but I never thought men would go crazy over another man. It seems not possible. The idea sounds comical. But I'm not laughing.

I developed a habit of holding the pillow he often use when he sleeps over at night, or wearing the shirt he sometimes leave behind and there is still his scent on it. I couldn't breathe sometimes when I don't have anything that he touched, used or just the whiff in the air when he was here. There is this tightening in my chest, that only ease up when I hear the sound of his voice. So out of lunacy, there are no other words to describe it, because he is driving me to the brink of insanity, I would call him ten or twenty times a day. And my day would be complete. I wouldn't answer, I would use different locations or phone, sometimes I buy prepaid go-phones so I can just dial up his private number. He never fail to answer because its his private number and only few people knows it, and most of them are business related. Or possibly because secretly he knows its me, and just indulges me in my little fantasy, my quick fix for the day. Sometimes, I know he is in a middle of a meeting but still, he would take a moment to answer me, no matter how crucial the moment is. He would say in a quiet, cool voice of his, that could sometimes make me cum just by the sound of it, "Call me again later." And he would hang up, I don't know if he really knows its me, because every time I call, he won't hang up, he would say hello a couple of times, and breathe through the phone, listening to the silence or we both stood there in companionable silence and he would say those words again, "Call me later." Just those words. No questions, no harsh words to demand I stop doing it. So you think this justify my madness? Because he indulges me in his little way he urges me on. And I held on tight. Even just those words alone could cure any malady am in. The sickness of Asami, that's what I want to call it sometimes. Feverish with desire, pupils dilated, heart racing in uncontrollable pace, panting, shortness of breathe, hardening of the lower region (hehe), premature ejaculation (LOL!). This a rare type of disease that affects boys from twenty years old and up, single young men, professionals in their line of work but have limited exposure to the Asami syndrome. There are no substitute drug or solution or remedy for it. Unless the subject in question is willing to give you the time of day. And lucky for me, I have quick fixes on hand. There are times, I thought I would go mad when he went overseas and it takes days or sometimes weeks before he gets back. But those times, Asami himself would make sure he would call me and check on me to see if I'm doing alright.


	2. Love Swept

"He is gone." 

"Gone where?" 

"He left you." 

"Left me?" 

"Yes…and he is not coming back."

He's lying. Asami will not leave me just like that and not tell me. I tried his number again.

"….The person you are trying to reach is not available, please try your call later…."

He told me he was coming back. But that was a week ago. It was only now that it occurred to me that Asami's phone is never out of reach. It will always, always ring no matter what, it would either switch to his voice mail or he would answer you the minute you called again.

I called again after an hour.

"….The number you dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area please try your call again later…."

Tears poured like rain that day. I kept giving myself excuses. This is not like him. Something must have happened, this is not like Asami at all. I tried a different phone, a different location, I asked my friends to call him. Same result. Then I dared the devil who had been feeding me all of these lies to prove to me that Asami abandoned me. 

He dialed the same number I had memorized by heart. The result is the same. 

"Something must have happened then." I said, adamant. 

Fei Long put his hand out, asking me to wait. "I'm going to call him, but promise me you are not gonna say anything and just listen to our conversation, if you butt in or if I hear you speak up, you will never, ever see Asami again."

I was stunned. Staring at him. How could this guy with a face of an angel be like a devil in disguise? How could he want to separate me from Asami so bad? He already told me that he is not in love with Asami and Asami told me flat out there is nothing going on between them. So what is this? What is happening? Why isn't Asami trying to get in touch with me? It has been a week. We never lasted that long apart without any means of communication. He would always call me, no matter what; if I cannot call, he will call me.

"Well?" he asked, impatiently. I nodded hesitantly, could not trust myself to speak. I just want to hear his voice again.

Fei Long grinned like a Cheshire cat, and he punched in a number I could not see. I could feel my heart stopped in my throat, when distinctly I heard that familiar voice says hello. It is Asami. 

"Fei Long. What do you want?" 

I wanted to hear his voice more, but Fei Long moved away from me. So all I can hear is his end of the conversation, I wanted so badly just to hear his voice again, if he would ask for me or tell me why is he doing this, or what is really going on. I am so confused.

"That is really too bad, can you do something about it?" Fei Long asked, looking at me, and pointing at me. Is Asami talking about me? Or asking about me? I looked hesitant. I took a step but he stopped me.

"No, I haven't seen him, I really don't know. I will ask him when I see him." He said, his eyes were on me, he was grinning like a devil. "Yes, yes, I will tell him. Goodbye."

"WH-What did he say? What did Asami say?" I asked eagerly, my tears are threatening to fall.

"He said he wanted to break up with you personally. And asked me to take you to him. And then he will let me know when he is ready to see you." Fei Long said.

I felt the strength left my body. Everything went dark. The next thing I knew was Fei Long was there and I was in bed somewhere.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What happened?"

"You fainted, you are in my hotel suite." He answered, handing me a glass of water. I accepted it gratefully.

"Look. He might change his mind you know, when he sees you. So do not lose your hope. I promised I will help you, and I will. I will take you to Paris so you can see him." He said.

I grabbed him and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you Fei Sama. I don't know what I will do if I lose Asami." I said. 

Paris. I am here. He is here. Somewhere in this city, Asami is here. I am here Asami. I have come for you.

Fei Long took us to a hotel. He said that we would stay in the city for a while until Asami calls for me.

It was nighttime in Japan. Both of us tired, and still a little jet lagged. Fei Long booked us in a suite; I was in the adjoining room.

"Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow I will take you sight seeing." He said, with a smile.

I do not want to go sight seeing. I want to see Asami. But I nodded and tried to smile.

After awhile, I saw his light in the next room turned off. He is sleeping now. I can't sleep. I want to see Asami so badly.

I got up and opened my luggage. I got one of Asami's shirt. It still has his lingering scent in it. I wore it and pretend that Asami was holding me. I opened my wallet and looked at Asami's picture there. This is the very first picture I had taken of him from a rooftop when my cop friend asked me to do some surveillance for him. I am here. I am breathing the same air, looking at the same night sky as Asami does but how come I felt more empty now that I am more near him? Is he thinking of me, too? Does he really want to stop seeing me? How could Fei sama say that Asami wants to break up with me, when we never really defined what we really are to each other? But I love him. This ache in my chest is my proof. I love him so very much, so badly.

When I have spare time I play computer games. There is this game I love to play called bounce out where you match up three or more same colored balls until when your time run out and all the balls come bouncing out or you go to the next level. That is how I feel about my relationship with this man, this time I'm in my last minutes, and I'm running out of moves, the clock is ticking away, I'm getting nervous wondering how it is gonna end, am I gonna go to the next level or luck out and lose the game? My time is running out. And like a diver with its last air in his tank, I tried so hard to swim to the surface but I'm still a long way down and time is running out. 

Tears started falling for the nth time, I'm sometimes surprise that I still got tears to shed. I had been crying my eyes out for a week and a day now. But the ache and the pain is still there. I gasped for air, I can't breathe. The tightening in my chest is so heavy. The pain is so unbearable. Asami. How could you do this? How could you dump me like this? Am I really just your toy? Do you really not care about me? About how I feel? Are you really that cold hearted of a man?

Fei Long listened by the door, he knew that the boy is crying again. But he was so angry at Akihito that he didn't want to tell him the real truth. Until now he really couldn't give up Asami, he had loved the man with all his heart, and he thought that Asami felt the same until Akihito showed up. He's got to know which one Asami really loves, or if this boy is just his toy and is just using him.

Asami had another incident during one of his meetings, another assassination attempt. This time he barely escaped, the car he was riding on blew up. In it was his brief case, with important documents, important contracts and yes, his mobile phone and contact numbers. He had copies of these back in his Japan office and was waiting for his right hand man to bring him all of these. Fei Long had heard of the incident and called to see if the mafia lord is okay. Asami was glad that he called. And he thought that the cold Japanese mafia does miss him, but he was getting around to the why he really was happy that Fei Long called. After some pleasantries, Asami asked if he happen to see or meet Akihito Takaba. He just said that he had business with the photographer and wanted to get in touch with him but he couldn't remember his number and won't be able to reach him until the end of the week. That was the conversation that Akihito witnessed and didn't hear. Fei Long had denied that he had seen Takaba or let alone talk to him when the boy is right in front of him all along. But that didn't falter the man, he knew he would get a hold of him after he had closed this deal and go to him. He had missed hearing his voice, or looking forward to those silent or drop calls of his.

But Asami couldn't wait. When his man reached Japan, he ordered him to go to the boy's apartment and tell him what happened and give him Asami's new number.

"Sir, Takaba san is not here, his landlady said he left yesterday with someone in a limo, she also said he's got a luggage with him." The aide said.

"Does she know when he is coming back?" Asami asked.

The aide asked the woman, "No, sir. No word." 

Asami hanged up the phone. Where could he be? Does he have an assignment or is going somewhere? He got Akihito's number and left a message on his machine explaining everything. He doesn't know when the boy would be back, but he didn't want him to worry.

Then he called Fei Long. Fei Long must know where Akihito is, if the landlady says the boy rode in a limo, its got to be Fei Long.

Fei Long smiled gleefully when his phone rang. It's Asami. Akihito was still in the shower so he took the call.

"Asami san. Where are you at?" he asked, snickering silently. If only the mafia lord knew that he is only somewhere around the city near him, he would kill the Chinese lord.

"I'm still in Paris. I still can't find Akihito. But I would be wrapping up my business here soon and would be coming home to see him, I left a message on his machine. His landlady said he left with a luggage as if he is going on a trip and was riding a limo, do you happen to know where he is?" Asami asked, didn't play with words this time and went straight to the point, he was already out of his wits when he heard that the boy is not there, and left in a strange car with a luggage.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry, Asami san. I really don't know. He probably went somewhere with his lover." Fei Long said, snickering and almost laugh.

"But I'm-" Asami stopped himself to say I'm his lover. He coughed to cover it up.

"Pardon me, Asami san?" Fei asked, a little shock, he knew what Asami was going to stay.

"Nothing. I got to go, I got a meeting in five minutes." He said, and hung up, now more perplex more than ever. He let out a long sigh, he was so eager to go back to Japan.

Fei Long is now royally pissed, Asami's almost outburst confirmed what Asami truly feels for this airhead boy he is with. He took the boy to the famous wishing well.

"This is the famous wishing well, they say if you spin around three times and threw a coin and wish hard enough your wishes would come true." Fei Long said.

Akihito's eyes where as big as saucers. "Really?" he asked, bewildered, digging for a euro coin in his pocket.

He spun three times, Fei Long was laughing, he couldn't believe that the boy believed him, "Do you believed everything I say? What if I told you to jump off the cliff, would you do that?" he asked.

The boy stopped spinning threw the coin over his head. He had his eyes closed, when he opened them, Fei Long was surprise to see he was crying again.

"Asami." The boy cried.

"Crying won't solve anything." Fei Long said, a little pissed. 

His cellular phone rang, he answered it without thinking, "Asami san!" he greeted.

"That's Asami!" Akihito called excitedly, running to the Chinese mafia lord.

Fei Long pushed him away, not wanting Asami to hear the boy but it was already too late.

"Akihito? Fei san is that Akihito?" he asked, confused.

"I can't talk now, I will call you." Fei said, and hung up on Asami.

"You fool! I told you not to talk until I tell you, too." Fei said, a little pissed.

"He is here, right, you told me he is at this city, you even told me we passed by his hotel." Akihito said, anxiously.

"He can't meet up now." Fei Long said.

Akihito somehow knew that Fei Long was playing with him all along, "I'm going to find him, I'm going to talk to him without having to go through you." Takaba said seriously.

"How do you supposed to do that, tell me, idiot? You don't know French, you don't know English so how are you gonna get out of this country without my help?" More pissed now.

His phone rang again, "It's Asami, he's at the hotel, just keep quiet now or I won't take you to meet him." Fei Long warned.

But when Fei Long answered his phone, the boy ran off into the street and got lost in the crowd.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid kid!" Fei Long growled angrily. Asami was yelling on the phone.

"What's wrong? Did something happened to Akihito? Where are you? Where is he?" Asami demanded over the phone angrily.

Fei Long smirked, he wish he could see Asami's face now. "I'm in Paris, Asami san and Akihito is with me." 

It took awhile before the words registered to the mafia lord, "Excuse me, what did you just say?" he asked.

"I said I'm in Paris, in fact we're just at the square near your hotel." Fei Long said.

"You were lying to me all along." Asami said, anger seething.

"I just want to get back at you, Asami san. And I want to see how far the boy will go for you, he seems like a loyal puppy, he would probably jump off the bridge if you tell him, too." Fei Long said.

He wanted to wring the Chinese long neck, but he's got to talk and see Takaba first.

"Let me talk to Akihito." Asami said, quietly.

"He run off, he knows where your hotel is, he ran off couldn't wait for me to take him there." Fei Long said. "Stupid kid."

"Where did you lose him, what is he wearing?" Asami asked, gripping the phone.

"It's a little crowded now in the streets, Asami san. Even with your men scouting the whole area, you wouldn't find him." Fei Long said, "Serves him right for running off."

Asami wanted to kill him, but he would do that later, he needs to find Akihito.

"Fei san, tell me where are you right now and what he is wearing, I will try to look for him. Something might happen to him, I have to find him." Asami said.

"Fine." Fei Long said, and describe it and told him the directions where he lost the boy.

"Thank you." Asami said, and hung up. He instructed his men to find the boy, and asked the local police for help.

He went out, too. He knew he couldn't stay still until he had the boy in his arms. The mafia lord scouted the area, going down to subways, side streets, any possible route the boy must have taken leading to his hotel from the park.

It was three in the morning. They still couldn't find him. His phone rang, it was Fei Long. He answered it immediately, thinking Fei Long found the boy.

"Found him yet?" Fei Long asked, a little anxious.

"No, he must have gotten lost." Asami replied, he wanted to blame him, to accuse him but it won't bring Akihito back.

"I'm going back to Japan, I will send the boy's stuff to your hotel." Fei Long said.

"Alright." Asami said, tired and hungry and his mind is about to explode with worry.

"Are you okay? Have you eaten?" Fei Long asked, a little concern in his voice.

"I'm okay. Have a safe trip." He said, and hung up the phone. Fei Long was shocked, how rude, he wanted to say. He got up and rang up the front desk to pick up his luggage.

Akihito was sitting in the corner of the fountain, he was cold, hungry and frightened. The only number he knows is Asami and when he tries to ask for help, they speak in gibberish words he couldn't understand. He huddled by the phone booth looking at the fountain, thinking of his wish. He wished to see Asami again. 

"I thought Fei sama said you grant wishes, why won't you grant mine?" sobbing. "All I want is to see him again." 

He heard footsteps, he look up, a little frightened than hopefully. He wasn't planning to run this far. He got lost when two mean looking guys tried to pick him up. And then he met a couple of drunks. He was tired of running now, he lost his sense of direction from all that running. 

Warm hands reach for him, "Akihito."

His visions were blurry, he thought he was dreaming. But its his voice. Its Asami.

"I had been looking all over for you." The voice said.

"Asami?" he asked, and when the voice took him in those broad arms, the familiar scent love swept him away, he knew then he was home.

He was crying so hard, he was so frightened, he didn't expect he was going to see Asami again, then, at the same time he was frightened, Fei Long said Asami was going to give him up. He put his arms tighter around the older man.

"I don't want to stop seeing you, Asami. Please. I would do anything you want. I will stop bothering you with calls just don't leave me." Akihito begged.

Asami withdrew from his embrace and tilted his chin, "What are you talking about?" he asked, a little confuse, as he hailed the limo who was cruising following him around. "Let's get in the car, you are freezing." He said, scooping the boy in his arms before the boy could protest.

Once they were inside, Asami kissed him so hard, that it took Akihito's breathe away.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Asami said angrily, his face was so serious that it caught the boy crying, frightened.

Now he had done it. He said to himself, he lost Asami. Tears started trailing down his cheeks. "Gomen." He whispered.

Asami held him tight. "I was so scared, I was looking all over for you, I thought I will never see you again."

They got to the hotel and Asami whisked his boy away to his suite promptly. The minute the door closed, Asami tore at his clothes, ripping them, roughly kissing him. Akihito felt a tightening in his chest, he could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He collapsed on his feet, only Asami has the power to bring him on his knees. Asami caught him, hurriedly undressing himself, he half drag and half carried the boy to the bed.

Everything was happening too fast, the boy thought he was simulating everything that was happening. He thought that he was dreaming all of these, Asami, his scent, his touch, his kiss, everything. He could feel every touch and heat coming from him.

"Asami!" he cried, as the older man eagerly entered his property, his boy, his lover. 

That was the last thing he remembered, Asami making passionate love to him. A very perfect end if there is gonna be one. Akihito thought to himself, as tears and thought came to a halt as he passed out from exhaustion and his body surrendering to his love.

Morning came. Asami watched him sleeping. He felt an ache in his chest, he was so worried last night when he thought he lost Akihito. How could this mere boy affect him so? He could have anyone he wanted, he could be with the best of the lot. But why this boy? And why is Fei Long so obsessed with playing with the boy and getting angry at him? He touched the boy's face, trailing his fingers on the smooth skin. 

"Asami." The boy mumbled in his prone state. Asami gasped.

He remembered what the boy was blubbering about last night. And what really caught him by surprise was Akihito was here, what is he doing here? What is it about giving him up and stop seeing each other? His hand still on the boy's face when his phone rang. He leaned down and kiss him before he got up and got his phone.

It was Fei Long. He wanted to know if he found the boy. Somehow he wanted to lie to him. He didn't want him to harm the boy anymore. It was pure luck that he found Akihito. If it's in Japan, it would be okay. Akihito will just go back to his former life. But here, its different. Who knows what would have happened to a Japanese boy who doesn't even know a single other language other than his own. Yes, the boy is a resourceful person, he would survive for a couple of nights, but after that, what then. He gripped the phone tighter. For once, Asami decided to tell this Chinese lord straight out what the boy meant to him, and tell him for once that he won't tolerate anymore of these kind of sick joke. He didn't know what happened, why Akihito is with him. All he knew that Fei Long must have fed the boy some lies so that he can play with him. He had admitted to himself that he was once attracted to that man. But he's got Takaba now, and to him, he is enough.

"Yes, I found him, and I will never let him go. He will stay by my side, I don't want anything happening to my lover again." Asami said.

There. He said it. There was silence on the other end. "Fei san. Are you there?"

"So…he is your lover. How convenient." Fei Long confirmed. He wanted to ask, what about us. Why did you touched me then if you're going with the boy?

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you would stop playing with his head, he is an impressionable young man and I know he loves me and I love him." Asami continued. 

Asami didn't know what happened, when he woke up this morning after a night with his boy, everything changed. He changed. Their relationship changed. Now the boy is no longer just his toy. He is his. 

"He is mine. And I am his. Nothing's going to change that. That's the fact that you have to live with. We belong to each other." Asami ended.

"I see." Fei Long said, his voice sounding a little different.

"If I ever get the notion that you're doing something like this again, you will answer to me." Asami warned.

"Whatever to do you mean?" Fei Long asked.

"Touch him again, I will kill you." Asami said, and ended the conversation.

Takaba heard the last portion of the conversation. Asami colored a little when he saw that the boy heard it.

"Good. You're up." He said, tossing the phone on the desk. He crawled back to bed, "I want breakfast." He said, and kissed him passionately, the boy melted, his questions was drowned in the kiss.

I wanted to tell him what happened, asked him things. But he said it doesn't matter now. That whatever it is that Fei Long said were lies. What is important is here and now. I am here. Finally, I am here with the one I love the most. Everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. It wasn't a simulation of all my fantasies of our times together. It was real. Like the man before me, a true hard flesh that I could touch, feel and taste. And he is mine. Like he said, and I am his.

Asami finished his dealings. And he said, the next day is mine, I would be with him all day. I was bursting with excitement. I don't need Paris, I don't need the sights or beauty of this place. The only beauty I want to behold and hold as my own is this man, this perfect specimen of a man. My Asami.

Asami never realized it could be possible to love someone beyond romantically, that the love transcends all, time, space, emotions and everything in it. That that feeling alone could suffice everything a person need to make their feelings secure. That's how he felt about this boy. Not a romantic love, but even more, much, much more. It is something that makes his heart stop and makes it hard to breathe just as the mere mention of his name. Because having the boy beside him, would be too much for him to handle sometimes. He felt so lucky to have him, love him and be a part of him. Him and only him, Akihito. His forever love, his other heaven, him.

Slowly, Asami caress his skin, taking his time. As if it's their first time together. All Akihito's emotions roaring in his ear, his hand shaking as Asami touch his hot skin, glowing and glistening fresh from his shower. He licked him, tasting the heady musk of the boy's skin, soap and water, Akihito arched his back, following his tongue, moaning at the sensation. His eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open in complete and utter surrender. His hand delicately around Asami's broad shoulders.

"Asami." He whispered again. 

Meanwhile somewhere in a different place, the Chinese lord sat in his lonely domain. Nothing he had done has changed anything. No matter what he did. Asami is not coming back. Nothing he did to hold on to Asami's heart and soul could make any difference. For he could never have him, he already belonged to someone else since the start. Fei Long had spent too much time trying to get the boy away from him that he forgot his priorities…Asami. He had concentrated on the boy, too confident that Asami will stay the same. But he realized too, that no matter what he did he couldn't change fate. He couldn't change what is in Asami's heart. That the boy was his real true "partner", soul mate or other half whatever they call them. He is the other half of Asami, they belong together.

Fei Long wanted him to lie. Wanted Asami to tell him lies. So that if someday he broke up with the boy, they could go back where they left off. He knew that there was something there, he knew that they both felt something and it wasn't a lie. But he won't give up, he would still wait for Asami and he would still find ways to take Akihito away from him.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry from extreme joy. Life had taught me too many lessons, but falling in love is not one of them. I had never fallen in love before and never knew what it was like. I never liked Asami before, hated him when we first met. He raped me, he drugged and raped me. But the past events in our lives had changed my perspective of the man. I found myself longing for those lips, wanting those hands touching me. I ached for him. If I didn't hear his voice it drives me nuts, hence the dropped calls. Ryuichi Asami. I know now how it is to long for someone when before I never knew what those feelings meant, I know how it is now to love someone. He taught me that. Our times together had awaken all the senses in me. And taught me how to love someone desperately. So desperate that it drives you to madness. Love had swept me away, with its tides, my feelings is a tidal wave of emotions for one man that once toyed and controlled me. But everything is calm now. For his love is like the tranquil sea, which brought the calmness to my heart. And enveloped me with warm, soothing ripples of his heart.

Owari

Author's Note: This is for my friend, Melissa. For our love of Asami and Akihito. Hope you like this my friend. Viewfinder is not mine, this is just a fan made fiction. Please pardon my poor grammar and tenses. But I do hope you all enjoy this sequel. 


End file.
